Legacy
by guitargenocide
Summary: Mordecai has always been relaxed, but when a family member passes away he decides to do something that they did. Leave a legacy behind so when he joins the military, how does Margaret feel about his leave. Wont be one of those long military Fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is my first Regular show Fanfic so let me know how I did, and please be gentle and read and review. I Don't own anything except the OC character so don't get too crazy. Enjoy!**

It was an early morning at the park for a young blue jay named Mordecai. He was at the park relaxing and enjoying the company of his friend Rigby, a small raccoon. Their friendship has dated back to when they were kids, and till this day have not left each others side.

Mordecai was relaxing in the park work house provided for employees. At his bed Mordecai was glad he was able to take the day off from non stop working.

"aaaaahhhhhh. Man this is the life." said Mordecai with a content sigh.

"yeah man I cant believe Benson said 'yes' to giving us today off." said Rigby

"yeah. so what do you want to do today?" Mordecai asked with a smile.

Rigby did not reply immediately, as he was thoroughly thinking what the days plans should be. After about five minutes of silence Rigby finally replied with a sigh.

"I don't know man how bout we go get some coffee and move from there." he suggested

"you know what.. Yeah sure why not lets go get some coffee." Mordecai said.

At the coffee shop Mordecai was enjoying a cup of coffee and keeping his friend Rigby company.

"hey Mordecai, Rigby you guys want the usual." asked a female bird named Margaret.

"yeah as always." Mordecai said. Mordecai has had feelings for Margaret for a long time. Her, being a beautiful woman, has always been his love interest. Though he may never admit his feelings for her, he still loves her from afar. Many times he has tried to admit his feelings for her, but there was always something blocking him. Either Margaret having a new boyfriend or getting cold feet at the last second. His musings were interrupted by a voice.

"hello there, would you happen to be Mordecai." the voice asked.

Mordecai looked up to see a man in a business suit, not very unusual though he has seen a lot of those. After looking at the man he replied albeit nervously.

"um.. Yeah why, what do you need."

" I have a invitation for you.." the business man said searching through his coat. after a couple of seconds of searching he pulls out an envelope. He then continues to say "It is an invitation to a funeral. Your uncle Roger had just recently passed away last week. Your family has set up a funeral and Roger in his will wished for you to attend his wedding for a final goodbye."

Mordecai's eyes widened and started to tear up as he grabbed the invitation. Looking at it, the invitation was a picture of his uncle and him, as a younger child, standing next to each other. His uncle was wearing a green camouflage with the name Roger inscribed on the right side above a pocket. Mordecai remembered his uncle was a united states marine, and received some military training from him. Although he did try to hide some of it, he and his uncle have bonded because of one thing his uncle wanted, for Mordecai to grow up strong.

Remembering the great times he and his uncle had. He looked up at the business man and asked a very painful question.

"how did he die."

"his heart gave out. The doctors were too late too restart it. His last words are in his will including you being at his funeral." he said.

"….I'll be there." Mordecai said.

"dude I didn't know you had an uncle." Rigby said

"yeah, you never met him. He was the best uncle I had, matter of fact it was because of him that I didn't end up like you." Mordecai said with a chuckle as he looked at him.

"Hey!… wait a minute how come I never met him?" Rigby asked."… he is a marine. He mostly visited to train me for a while then it was back to the base for him." he replied

"So that's why you disappeared during spring breaks." Rigby stated.

"yeah my strength and perseverance came from his training. I actually felt like a true marine every time I was with him. I wanted to be a marine for a while but hanging out with you man I decided not to. I couldn't leave my friend behind." he explained.

"ok when and where's the funeral?" Rigby asked.

"tomorrow, don't worry I'll take you with me, I need someone to be there with me to give my final goodbye to my uncle." Mordecai said. Rigby knew better than to make any sort of comment, because he knew Mordecai didn't need any jokes or dumb comments or even a wine. He needed a bro, and that is what Rigby is going to give Mordecai.

"alright man I'll be there with you." he said as he put a hand on Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai smiled, Rigby can be dumb at times but he knew when things get hard Rigby will be there for him.

Alright lets go back to the park I'm sure Benson needs us right now." He said as he and Rigby got up and left.

In the back of the coffee shop Margaret was listening, and she was hurting for her friends loss. She had feelings for the blue jay for a long time as well, but thinking back she knew she messed up a few times. Many of not being able to ask him out, or out right destroying his heart when she would say she had gotten a boyfriend. She wiped the tears from her eyes and resumed working feeling that something may happen to Mordecai with this new found grief eating at him.

At the park Mordecai and Rigby actually got to work on everything Benson had thrown at them. After they were done Mordecai approached Benson and asked

"Hey Benson can I ask for tomorrow you give me and Rigby the day off."

"huh, and can I ask why you want tomorrow off." Benson asked while raising his voice for another shout tantrum. Mordecai does not hesitate to give him the invitation and last recorded message written down by his uncle. Benson looks at it then realizes that tomorrow is very important for Mordecai. So without another word he allows Mordecai the day off. Mordecai thanks him and leaves without another word back to the house and rested up for the next days coming events.

The next day at the funeral

Mordecai stared at the open casket containing his uncles body, being ready to be put to rest. His uncle left a letter and present for him and complemented Mordecai on his video recorded will. In the video his uncle said that he was like the son he never got to have. When he got the letter Mordecai had shed many tears for his long gone uncle. The note said

_Dear Mordecai,_

_I know your really upset about me going out like this, so I am leaving you this note and package. Open it up now son before you continue reading my letter._

Mordecai opens the little box to find a wonderfully crafted medal there, the colors of the united states flag on the ribbon, and the medal with a well crafted picture of him and his uncle. Around the picture were the words _Semper Fi Mordecai._ A few tears came out as he looked away from the medal and back to the note.

_I had this made for you Mordecai, because I knew you would grow up to be something great and be happy. I know I was rough on you when I was training you, but I only did it because I wanted you to be tough. I wanted you to grow up not only being able to take care of yourself in a fight, but also being able to take care of yourself outside any war zone. If your ever down this pendant will be like me yelling you in the ear to get back up. Do you know why Mordecai. _

_Its because Roger loves you and I will always be by your side._

_Your uncle, Roger_

Mordecai couldn't help but cry and remembered one thing he wanted to do when he was with his uncle. Become a Marine, leave a legacy like his uncle did. So he set out to do the one thing that would bring him closer to being like his uncle.

Bags all packed he is ready to take the next big step in his life. His friends were lined up in front of him each ready to say goodbye as he sets out. He approaches pops and hugs him saying.

"I'll see you soon pops. I won't forget about you." he said with a smile.

"just make sure to be careful Mordecai when your out there. Some of those people are very rude."

"sure thing pops." he says as he breaks the hug and walks to the next people he will say goodbye to.

" be careful out there Mordecai. I have been in war before including the revolutionary war. It is very dangerous." skips said

"don't worry skips, I'll be back before you know it."

"hey Mordecai, when you decide to come back there will be a job opening for you here, and we'll accept you here with open arms."

"thanks Benson I'll be back soon you'll see."

"Mordecai! When you get back me and fives will be holding wings in your honor

" thanks muscle man, you've been a good friend to me."

" hey Mordecai expect a video game and punchies challenge from me" Rigby said

" hey I'm counting on it but no death Kwan do." Mordecai replied with a smile on his face.

"deal" Rigby said as they high fived and did there trademark pose with a yell of

"WHOOOAAAAAA!" they laughed and then hugged.

Mordecai went to the last person in their group. His love interest Margaret. She had wanted to see him leave after he told her about his departure. Needless to say she was heartbroken about it but smiled and said she'll be there for when is about to be shipped off.

"Hey" they both said simultaneously. Noticing this they laughed and she started

"so this is it, huh Mordecai?"

"Yeah but like I said to them I'll be back soon you'll see" he said

"ok…um." she said nervously. They both chuckled and then he heard the sargeant calling his name.

"well I gotta go." he said as he looked at her. "goodbye Margaret." he said as he turned to walk away. She quickly stopped him with a call

"Hey! Mordecai!" she called as she approached. He turned around to see her running towards him, but what she did caught him completely by surprise. She kissed him. On the lips she kissed him and held it for a long time. It took a couple of seconds before he started to kiss her back.

Once they broke apart she asked "You won't forget me. Will you Mordecai? Will you come back to me?"

" yeah don't worry. I'll be back home soon, and if you want we can go on a date." he said

" I'm a hold you to it Mordecai. Call me when your going to come back." she said as she hugged him for almost dear life.

"goodbye Mordecai." she said as she let him go he ran off with a wave to the sargeant

**A/N: Ok let me know if you want to see more I'll post up chapter 2. I think I might have this story be like 3 or 4 depending on how it goes. Anyways I know I suck at doing Mordecai dialogue so be gentle please and let me know how I did. Review if you want the next chapter.**


	2. coming home

**A/N: this is the next chapter that I have been working on. Hopefully I get to see more reviews with this one. So let me know, oh and I don't own anything. There's also a Bioshock reference. Heck I really like that game so I borrowed my favorite little one… I don't own that either.**

He was back, finally. Eight years, two hundred and sixty four days to this morning of non stop fighting and pain. He, now, wore ripped camo pants and a white shirt with a ripped left sleeve. His mind and body had gone through too much mental and physical pain.

"daddy Mordecai where are we going" said the a very childish voice. He looked down and remembered the one thing that had cost him. A little girl by the name of Cindy. To save her life he made a sacrifice, one that he would gladly make again just to see her happy. The years in the military had given him a big eye opener.

He had seen too much and lost a lot more, and he was finally ready. Ready to go home and start himself a better life while going back to the same place that gave him so much happiness before. The park.

"we are going to the place that I used to work at. A nice park that I'm sure you'll like." he said. The girl nodded and grabbed his hand, though it felt very cold and metallic and then hugged his waste. He smiled at the child then bent down on one knee and picked her up into a hug and carried her the rest of the way to the park.

He was back and now he has his legacy. A child who he will raise as a daughter, to make sure she gets what was taken from her. A childhood.

Meanwhile

Margaret was working at the coffee shop, after eight years she had not heard from Mordecai since he left. The only one able to be communicating with him was Rigby, so through him she was able to send letters. However neither her nor Rigby have received any letters from him.

The only thing they received was a paper of a date and a time with the word

'soon' on it. So now she waits for the date to come, she hoped with all her being that it is the day he comes home. Throughout the years she had continued studying in a nearby university all the while working the same job at the coffee shop waiting for his return. She had also been promoted to manager along with Eileen as assistant manager to.

Both have been doing pretty well, Eileen already had earned a doctrite degree and was on her way to a PHD. She, however, was almost done earning her doctrite. Eileen after a bit of trial and error had finally started dating Rigby.

They are a good couple as of now, and Rigby had started to mature albeit a little bit. She was happy for her friend, but now she waited for Mordecai. As she wanted to stake her claim on the man that over the years she had fallen in love with.

"Margaret!" yelled Eileen. She looked at Eileen to wait for her to continue.

"Mordecai is back Rigby had just texted me and told me he's at the park." she said

Margaret was ecstatic she had been waiting for him for eight years and now he was back.

"I'll go see him after we close down." she declared.

"alright." Eileen said as they continued working.

At the park

Mordecai had arrived at the park and immediately visited the first person that came to mind. His brother from another mother Rigby. He found him laying down in front of a tree, and from the looks of it he had to rake leaves. He smiled at the site of leaves all over the ground and Rigby almost cuddling with the rake. All the while he had a very devious idea.

"Cindy, I need you to do something for me." he said as he whispered the plan in her ear. She giggled as she heard the plan and went forward to act it out.

Rigby was having a wonderful nap from all the hard work he was doing. Dreaming of playing video games with his bro Mordecai and then out of no where he felt extremely light. Almost as if something was lifting him up and then a blast of cold almost froze him on the spot. He opened his eyes to find himself in the air and ice freezing him all around.

He screamed for his life and after a while was finally let down. He looked up to look for the culprit that had destroyed his nap only to see a sight that completely shocked him. In front of him was his best friend Mordecai looking extremely different then when he left for the military. Next to him was a little girl with glowing yellow eyes and a cute little blue dress. He wondered what was with this little girl and why she was with Mordecai.

The sound of laughter broke him out of his trance as Mordecai and the little girl were on the ground holding their stomachs and laughing hard.

"dang it Mordecai even the military wouldn't change you from your usual pranks. Jerk" he said as he stood up and looked at his friend and said

" either way Mordo man its good to see you. How ya been?" he asked.

" good, extremely tired but I've been better. Though I could use a bed, Cindy needs a nap. Heck so do I."

" yeah I've been meaning to ask what's with the kid and.." Rigby said while gesturing towards Mordecai's body.

"uhh… it's a long story, just take me to see everybody and get me a bed for Cindy to sleep in bro." Mordecai said as he picked up Cindy bridle style and she fell asleep in his arms. He looked at Rigby motioning for him to lead the way.

Rigby nodded understanding what he wanted and gestured for him to follow. Carrying Cindy, they went to the house where they had the most wildest memories. He smiled remembering all the times they would make Benson almost self destruct. All in all, he could not wait to meet everybody, and he was going to hold muscle man to his promise on those wings, heck he was hungry for some of those right now.

'maybe tomorrow we can get some coffee…" he thought but then remembered the one person he was nervous to meet. Margaret, he was excited and also nervous due to the fact that she might have replaced him with someone else while he was gone.

He dreaded seeing that, because he knew he would be shattered if he saw her with someone else. Thinking again if she found someone else at least he knows he needs to be happy for her, because right now there is nothing more important to him than making sure Cindy was raised properly. Even though he would like her to have a mother, that being Margaret.

All the thinking kept him so distracted he barely realized that they had just arrived at the house and Rigby was preparing a guest blow up bed for Cindy. Once they set it up he laid Cindy down and tucked her in with the spare blankets he had. Standing up he looked at her with sad eyes as he remembered what led him to her.

"what the heck happened to you while you were in the military?" Rigby asked in a whisper.

"something that forever changed my life, and now I will stop at nothing to make sure she grows up happy." he said as he stood up and looked at Rigby with confidence in his saw his best friend in those eyes. The friend that stopped at nothing to get him a hat that removed him from a coma. He nodded as he saw that Mordecai really cared for this little girl.

" lets go." Mordecai said as he started to leave then room.

"alright, but we have some catching up to do. I wanna find out what happened to you over there." he said

Mordecai nodded and started to walk out of the room but not before taking one last look at Cindy and smiled before he closed the door letting her sleep.

After catching up with everybody and making muscle man give in to the promise of the wings. Needless to say muscle man not only lost quite a bit of money but got a bruised ego with Mordecai completely blocking a punch from both him and skips. Completely unfazed by them he punched them back being it was a punchies challenge and bruised muscle man and gave skips a run for his money.

He was now sitting on a park bench watching Cindy play around with the other children of the park. It was there where unknown to him he was being watched. That person being Margaret as she saw how different he looked. Everything about him had changed but she was also curious as to how she became like that.

She worked up the courage and finally approached with a happy shout of

"Hey! Mordecai." she yelled as she saw him look around.

He heard his name being shouted by a feminine voice and looked around to find the source. He turned around from the bench and saw the one person he was nervous to meet.

Margaret. Quickly he gave her a happy reply

"OH Hey Margaret" he said as she was finally standing in front of him wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans with really hugged her figure. She was incredibly beautiful standing there.

Margaret took a moment to stare at him. He looked completely toned. Though she couldn't see much cause he was wearing the baggy ripped camo. Though the shirt did complement him with it hugging every muscle of his. It wasn't a tight shirt but it did show his chest tone.

"Hey Margaret how ya been?" he asked

"oh good still going to college and I'm looking at getting my doctrite." she said nervously

"oh so Margaret here is about to be a doctor. Haha doctor Margaret in the house!" he said loudly with a smirk. Margaret blushed, she never really praised herself for her accomplishments, and having Mordecai do it for her really added to her bashfulness. Though her eye went wide as she realized two big changes in Mordecai. One being that he wore a bandana on his head all the while part of it covered his left eye. She noted down that she need to ask him about it soon.

Another big change was that that he only had one arm. His left arm was completely robotic. Seeing this she wondered what had happened to him while he was in the military. Though her reminiscing was cut short as she heard

"daddy can we go somewhere to eat" she looked down to see a little girl with shiny yellow eyes shaking mordecai

"sure thing Cindy, how bout we get some hot chocolate and a muffin for you." he said kneeling down to pick the happy little girl up

"daddy who is that?" his adoptive daughter asked. He smiled as he looked at Margaret.

" Cindy this is my friend Margaret. Margaret, meet my little Cindy." he said introducing them." hi Margaret." Cindy said as she outstretched her hand for a handshake.

" hi Cindy." she said nervously. She started to wonder who the little girl was. Where she came from and if she is Mordecai's daughter. Who is the mother? She looked at Mordecai questioningly. He instantly knew what she was thinking and told her

" lets get some coffee first. Is your coffee shop open today?" he asked

" yeah I left Eileen in charge." she said

" alright lets go." he said as he, Cindy and Margaret headed straight to the coffee shop where Mordecai would have to tell her and show her what happened to him while he was gone. From where he found Cindy to what happened to his arm, eyes, and legs.

**A/N: alright give me more reviews if you want to see more. This was inspired by many of my on going dreams and ideas that pop in there when watching the shows. Let me know if you want me to go on. No flames please its not like I'm turning in this story to the guys at Hollywood who would completely destroy the idea after a while of their so called Review.**


	3. how it all happened

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry its taking so long I am very busy lately with school and all that. I am not sure anyone is still reading this but I'm a give you what I planned as two chapters in one.**

Mordecai, Margaret, and Cindy had finally arrived at the coffee shop, though Eileen was covering everything, they had decided to wait until they had to close. Mordecai had bought Cindy her much needed muffin and hot chocolate while he and Margaret were enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee.

After an hour or so of casual talking, Margaret was actually enjoying Mordecai's company. To her it felt as if nothing changed. a sound broke her of her thoughts when she saw that Cindy had asked Mordecai a new nice cup of hot chocolate. 'well… almost nothing." she said as she looked at Cindy. It had surprised her to see Mordecai with a child. Though looking closely she saw Mordecai was actually very good with little Cindy.

When she saw Cindy walk to an arcade cabinet that was set up a long while ago she looked at Mordecai. What she saw was a very sad face looking at Cindy. What she couldn't understand is that Mordecai had a small smile on his face, but his eyes showed extreme sadness. She also saw that he had been through traumatic experiences. She saw Eileen had already put up the 'closed' sign on the door so now she can get to understand Mordecai, understand what happened to him.

Eileen had allowed them to stay inside the coffee shop until Margaret got everything she needed to know. Cindy had fallen asleep a while after they closed the doors so Eileen took her and put her on a group of tables that can act as a bed so she can rest. Mordecai sat at the same table they were sitting at earlier pondering on how to explain. So he decided to start it off.

" just ask me any thing you want to know. Whatever is in your mind let it out." he said

" ok… well um… you and Cindy.. Is she really your daughter?" she asked

" no, she's my daughter by bond but not by blood." he said

" ok well um how did you find her. And what is with your arm and the bandana covering your eye?" she asked while she kept wondering and pondering all of this.

" ok all in one, here is what happened. One day I had been captured by terrorists that I had to recon."

_Flashback_

_Mordecai was sitting tied to a chair. The terrorists that had captured him had tortured him non stop. One had even removed his blind fold and stabbed him in the eye. Removing him of the ability to see from his left eye. All in all he was put through hell until one day that had made a mistake. The ropes holding him had finally started to give out and he was close to being free_

_As he ripped the ropes off he heard the door open and his captors had started to walk in. startled, he did the first thing that popped in his mind… pretend to still be tied up. As they walked in he waited for them to believe that they were in charge. Once they saw him they immediately started their language which he knew for a fact that he did not understand. After a while he saw them reaching for a knife at a table nearby._

"_where is your team at, American?" he demanded. Mordecai decided not to speak until they left him with the perfect opening._

"_If you don't speak we will make you!" Mordecai saw the mans hand holding knife getting ready to stab him. As soon as the mans hand descended he quickly grabbed the mans hand, flipped the knife and slit his throat. Quickly while his partner was still shocked at what happened Mordecai took advantage and impaled the knife through his head. Taking a breather from a hard moment he was tired and very malnourished. Thinking quickly and shoving his thirst behind his head he grabbed the pistols and ammunition the men were carrying._

_Exiting out he started running, he didn't know where he was but he knew he needed to get out of there. He saw an elevator that he knew would at least lead him outside until he saw a room that caught his attention. It was pitch dark and the door had a sign that he knew for sure meant 'Testing Room.' He was about to shrug it off until he heard a scream come from inside the room. Without thinking he ran in and what he saw shocked him._

_What he saw was a little girl strapped to an experimental bed, tubes running what he thought was blood running into her body. The yellow eyes however is what he was wondering about. Closing in he decided to investigate what he thought was a child. _

"_um… hello" he said quietly which got the girl's attention. Her eyes looked into his and he saw she was analyzing him. She started to move her body and she looked like she was trying to get free_

"_stay away from me" she said. Her voice sounding demonic._

"_whoa whoa, calm down I'm here to help you." he said as he looked at the computer and started to deactivate her bindings. While checking through the computer he decided to start a conversation with her._

" _what's your name?" he asked her_

" _My name is Cindy. What is yours ." she asked_

" _my name is Mordecai?" he said_

"_are you here to hurt me?" she asked_

"_No, actually, I am trying to get out of here. They've already shown me enough of their 'Hospitality" he said_

" _well I can tell they gave you a nice eye exam huh?" she asked_

"_just as I can see they gave you one too… I gotta ask what did they do to you here?"_

" _experiments, pretty much the only way I can answer, they were trying to create super soldiers. From what I can tell that they already tried it on adults so they decided to experiment on the adaptability of children. Me being the only successful experiment because of my very high anti-body resistance and adaptability." she told him_

"_oh so your like me pretty much. I have phenomenal blood and resistance to almost anything. Maybe later on I can transfer my blood to yours so that way we can undo what they did to you." he suggested. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere so she nodded. Just then the bindings strapping her to the table undid themselves and she was finally free. She moved her hand to get the feeling in it back and was about to thank Mordecai until she saw something that terrified her to no end._

"_look out!" she screamed but it was too late. A scientist that was in charge of her experiments had already cut Mordecai's arm with a giant cutlass looking sword. He didn't cut it off but he did shatter his bone beyond repair. Mordecai grabbed his arm in pain as he fell to the floor._

_Just when the scientist was about to finish him off he saw the scientist get scorched by a blast of fire that came from nowhere. As the scientist's body hit the floor he saw Cindy sitting up with arm extended holding a ball of fire. _

"_you will not hurt him you jerk!" she screamed as she charged up the fireball and completely scorched the mans body into nothing more than dust._

_Quickly she got off the table and checked on Mordecai._

" _are you alright Mordecai?" she said._

_Mordecai was already losing a bit of blood until he heard her again_

"_Mordecai. Mordecai look at me we are gonna get out of this together now get up Mordecai." she pleaded as tears started to come out of her eyes._

"… _please don't leave me" she sobbed out. Hearing that Mordecai with a burst of energy got up, held her hand and ran to the elevator. Fueled by adrenaline and a goal he snuck himself and Cindy out of the compound. Once outside he carried Cindy on his back and ran for Miles, Until he finally saw a US military helicopter and quickly set Cindy down pulled out the pistol he took and fired a few shots in the air. The helicopter quickly took notice of the flash and landed. A few soldiers stepped and aimed their weapons at him. He knew the procedure so he threw his pistol away and kneeled behind Cindy. The main colonel took notice of who he was and quickly told the men to stand down._

" _how many of your men are left?" the colonel asked_

"_none sir they were all executed except for me. Though I managed to escape I request you help get medical treatment for my friend here and have her stationed with me at the base until I can decide what to do with her."_

" _are you sure corporal? What is it about this girl that got your attention soldier?" he asked_

" _she, just like me, was held captive sir. She, along with a few other children was put through some major life threatening experiments that only she was able to survive. Sir, I request that we take her with us and upon arrival give her some medical attention." Mordecai said_

"_okay corporal lets get you home." as soon as he said that Mordecai had already used up the last of his energy and collapsed. Cindy worried for her friend stayed at his side until they got to the main military base._

_As soon as they arrived at the base medics were called for both her and Mordecai. Mordecai was in a life threatening situation due to the fact that he was malnourished and lost a lot of blood from the slice at his arm. They didn't have the right type of blood for him until Cindy remembered what he said and offered her own. At first the doctors were skeptical and then finally gave in and did the blood transfusion._

_His arm couldn't be saved so they had to remove it and with the proper tools gave him a robotic arm. Along with a robotic eye to replace the one he lost. He had taken a beating, but through it all managed to survive._

_Cindy wondered what drove him to do this until one day while she was at his bedside she saw a locket around his neck. This locket was in the shape of a heart so when she opened it, she saw the thing that inspired Mordecai. Inside the locket was a picture of Mordecai and Margaret kissing. She now knew that for Mordecai there was someone worth living for._

_Mordecai was out cold for a whole month and throughout that whole month she had never left his side. Only when the colonel that rescued them stopped in to asked her some questions or when she got hungry did she leave but other than that she was always at his side._

_When Mordecai woke up the first thing he saw was Cindy there next to him, smiling and with tears flowing out of her glowing yellow orbs. He smiled for the first time since he first kissed Margaret and gave Cindy a hug._

"_welcome back… dad" she said. That last part confused Mordecai because he knew he wouldn't be ready for something as extreme as raising a child. Three minutes felt like twenty for Cindy, she waited to hear him respond. She knew she shouldn't have immediately gave him the title of something she has wanted for so long, but at the moment there was no other person she would want as a parent then the man that had saved her life and set her free._

"_its good to see you too. I'm not so sure I can be the best father but I'll do my best." he said still hugging her. She was happy that she finally had a real father in her life. One who would raise, protect, and love her until she finally grows up. So now for the first time in her life, she can have a proper childhood. Now the first order of childhood father daughter bonding._

"_hey dad… can I have an allowance." she asked. This caused Mordecai to chuckle._

"_haha ok we'll see if anything we'll start you off with a small allowance but first you have to earn it. I'll give you a big allowance pay, but that's only to thank you for saving my life." he said as she gasped." how did you know?" she asked surprised._

" _like I said." he started pulling her away from the hug. " we are alike and only your blood is compatible enough to save my life." he said_

" _I guess it was destined that I will be your daughter huh?" she said_

" _yeah I guess it was." he said looking forward to the future with his new daughter_

_Flashback end_

"and that's how it all happened." he said to Margaret, who was shocked at what she just heard. No matter how she tried to see it, it always showed her that Mordecai, her Mordecai!, had risked it all to save this little girls life. While risking his own to go back and start a life together with her. One thing struck her odd though.

" what about those powers that I saw you use on Rigby?"

"oh… um… yeah that's actually an after effect that came with her blood as it still had not been looked at yet." he said as his good hand held sparks of electricity. He looked at her and decided to ask the one thing he was afraid of asking.

"I'm a need some help raising her, I may be her dad but she is gonna need a mom." he said. "can you help me out with her." he asked

" sure, sure, I mean it will be like having a sister again." she said, although she was hoping that he would ask her to be his mom.

"and while we're at it do you want to go out a few more times?" he asked

"yes dude, YES!" she replied.

"yeyeah." he said excitedly now more excited about a future with his own family to take care of. Quickly surprising Mordecai, Margaret threw her arms around him and brought him in for a kiss. A few seconds later Mordecai responded to her kiss. They could have been like that for a while except Cindy was on the side of them making gag noises and asking Mordecai to hurry home cause she wanted to sleep in her own bed. Laughing he said goodbye to Margaret and took Cindy home.

After a few months of dating Mordecai and Margaret finally got married, moved together, and she became the proud mother of Cindy and a new born child they were having. Just as promised Mordecai gave her that one big allowance for saving his life and she quickly saved that money for a future in a college. She was however disappointed that the next allowances no matter how hard she tried never went up more than 20 dollars.

**A/N: sorry for the late update but I had a lot of things I had to do and now I'm working on a new story so here is the final chapter to this one. Hopefully you guys like it. Anyways, leave a comment please letting me know how I did. No Flames Please. Anyways happy summer vacation everybody.**


End file.
